Chegou a hora
by Sabaku no T
Summary: E eles continuariam a mentir, sobre tudo. - Shikamaru & Temari - Oneshot - Presente para Shinoda-q


**N/A:** _Naruto_ nãaaao me pertence, eu só gostaria de ter um Shikamaru pra mim –q

Fic dedicada a Tamy/Shinoda-q, que é a miiinia irmã querida que eu amo muiito. Eu te prometi, Zé querida, que eu ia fazer uma ShikaTema pra você e na suua casa! xD~

* * *

**Chegou a hora**

Shikamaru x Temari

* * *

Algumas batidas na porta bastaram para que ele erguesse a cabeça da mesa, onde descansava; a assistiu cruzar o escritório, lançando a ele o mesmo olhar penetrante. Sorriu de leve e segurou no ar os dois pergaminhos lançados por ela, no mesmo momento em que a via correr o lugar com os olhos.

- Está atrasada, Temari. – Shikamaru abriu os dois pergaminhos de uma só vez os estendendo-os na mesa – Que eu me lembre, você demora apenas dois dias para chegar aqui...

- O modo como eu viajo não é da sua conta, Nara – Balançou o pequeno leque que tinha nas mãos e começou a se abanar – Quem diria que seria você o assistente do Hokage. Tsc. Mal acreditei quando Kotetsu me disse.

- Você tem muitas informações sobre mim não é? – Sorriu enigmático, sentindo um crescimento na leve brisa que ela produzia – Fazia tempo que não nos víamos... O que tem feito?

Ela sentou e cruzou as pernas, quando viu a mão dele mostrando a cadeira a sua frente. Não antes de deixar seu extenso pergaminho encostado na mesa.

- Gaara chamou a mim e ao Kankurou para alguns trabalhos importantes – A satisfação era evidente na voz da kunoichi, o que o fez sorrir enquanto apoiava o rosto em uma das mãos – Kankurou viajou ontem para a missão dele, e eu irei amanhã.

- Já? – Arregalou os olhos quando via que ela estava ansiosa – Tem uma estratégia preparada? Quer dizer... É uma Rank-S não é?

Um homem de aparência velha, que estava ali no lado oposto ao Nara, se despediu com um aceno rápido. Temari correu o lugar com os olhos de novo, reparando que agora, estavam sozinhos.

- Eu realizo esse tipo de missões há mais tempo que você. – Suspirou pesadamente - Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

- Eu espero que esteja certa, te perder não está nos meus planos.

- Não fale sobre mim como se eu fosse uma peça de shougi, seu imbecil!

Ela sorriu e ele fez o mesmo. Eram raros os momentos que ficavam sozinhos, mas, mais raros ainda eram os momentos em que ele dizia a ela palavras de carinho. Não que o Nara não fosse do tipo romântico, mas era muito problemático agradar uma mulher como Temari.

E ela agradecia por isso, já que não suportava a idéia de ter de agradá-lo também. Eles nunca haviam trocado palavras sobre o relacionamento deles, afinal não era nada sério. A mulher imaginava que poderia continuar fingindo que não se importava com isso, e poderia também, continuar a fingir que não o amava.

- Eu vou indo. – Levantou, puxando o pergaminho para prender nas costas – Já está tarde e eu quero descansar em algum hotel.

- Sempre problemática. – Ele abriu uma das gavetas e jogou pra ela uma chave – Você se lembra o caminho, apareceu lá tantas vezes durante o chuunin shiken do ano passado...

- Obrigada, _ex-guia_. – Sorriu e foi em direção à porta – Eu não vou esquentar seu lado da cama, então, não demore. Sabe que não suporto dormir sozinha...

- Dormia com quem lá em Suna?

Ela já com a mão na maçaneta, virou o rosto sorrindo; o mesmo sorriso que o havia encantado a anos atrás.

- Está avisado. Não demore, _ciumento_.

Quando ela saiu, ele inclinou a cabeça mirando os pergaminhos que ela havia trazido. Mirou a porta novamente, e se concentrou, sentindo ainda o chakra dela presente ali. Ela iria segurar a chave com força nas mãos, e sorriria depois de suspirar. Guardaria a chave no coldre e aproveitaria para pegar seu mini-leque. Começaria a andar, rebolando daquele jeito tão instigante e olharia para trás uma única vez antes de acelerar os passos para o seu quarto de hotel. Ao sentir o coração bater forte, o shinobi parou seus devaneios.

Ela não era nada do que ele havia sonhado para sua vida, mas desde que ele havia se tornado jounin há alguns anos, seus planos haviam mudado. Incluí-la neles não foi tão difícil quanto ele imaginava que seria, o que o deixava contente. Talvez, fosse a hora correta de admitir seus sentimentos em relação a Sabaku, mas apenas para ela. Se alguém lhe perguntasse sobre isso, ele mentiria; ela faria o mesmo.

Afinal, para dois shinobis estrategistas, cair na pior das armadilhas chegava a ser humilhante.

* * *

**N/A:** Wee. Mais uma One curtinha de ShikaTema. Espero que tenham conseguido entender a mensagem de 'tudo' que passou: o lance dela fazendo ciúmes para ele, eles ignorando sentimentos, a 'armadilha' que eles caíram...

Enfim! Review's onegaai! ;D

Kissus ;*


End file.
